


Swish Swish Mish

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: Switch on!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Swish Swish Mish

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after.

She can't help but to groan because the rays of the sun hits her face.

She doesn't want to get away from the bed but she feels like peeing.

while rubbing her eyes to see things clearer, she notice something.

This is not her apartment that is for sure.

She look all over and then something wrong to her feet.

"What the..."

Running towards to the bathroom again!

"Shit!"

She's Jaime Lannister!

No fuck that! She is inside Jaime Lannister's body!

"Wha..How..." While holding Jaime's face and starting to pull her hair and keep remembering what had happen last night!

Start to panic also something makes her feel uncomfortable..

The big thing between her body! No fuck that! Jaime's big buddy!

She needs to call Sansa!

On the other side..

"Holy.."

Shocked.

"Seven"

Grinning.

"Hells."

Smiling wide.

"I'm inside Wench's body!" Shrieking with delight

Smiling widely, its a bit odd yes but he can't help but to find it amusing.

He doesn't even know how he get trap to her body but its fucking amazing..

While looking at Wench's mirror he can't help to pose like a macho man, he always jealous to her bicep and arms..

Though what makes him feel excited is..

"God's, these tits are cool.. muscles everywhere.."

He's face lit up!

"I need to see the ass!"

before he pull the shorts down someone open the door!

"Don't you dare Jaime Lannister!" 

Fuck.

Seeing himself face to face is very disturbing.

The Wench is trapped to his body too.

This is very interesting.


End file.
